


I'm CEO Bitch

by Tator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ceo!Zayn, ceo!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, people were yelling and screaming, papers were going everywhere, but he couldn’t focus on any of that as he casually scratched his chin with his middle finger. Okay, maybe he was flicking off the man sitting across from him, but no one could blame him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm CEO Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> based on this

Zayn couldn’t figure out what went wrong. It was just supposed to be a simple meeting. Now, people were yelling and screaming, papers were going everywhere, but he couldn’t focus on any of that as he casually scratched his chin with his middle finger. Okay, maybe he was flicking off the man sitting across from him, but no one could blame him.  
It was only supposed to be a simple meeting, thirty minutes with his shareholders tops. He was going to listen to the monthly status reports from the department heads. He was going to tell them what he expected of them, then he was going to go back to work and let them figure out how they were going to fix what he saw wrong. That was what was supposed to happen at least.

What wasn’t supposed to happen was Liam Payne sitting across him, telling everyone how he was going to steal his company from right under him. Zayn Malik was the CEO of one of the biggest communications companies in England. His biggest competitor was none other than that scumbag.

So, no one really took it well when the two company heads started to, well, butt heads. That’s what had started the chaos all around them. Liam just sat there, smirking at him, like he knew something Zayn didn’t. That was where he was wrong though. Zayn knew everything he had up his sleeve. He was just trying to make his employees panic, then when they were weak; he was going to try to take what was rightfully Zayn’s. That wasn’t going to happen, you see. Zayn was far too smart for that to happen.

No one noticed when both men slipped from the room only moments of each other. Zayn headed back to his office, casually looking over the magnificent view he had of London. “Quite chaos in there, don’t you think?”

Zayn turned to see the smug prick standing in his doorway. “You got them quite excited.”

“They have a right to know what is about to happen to all of their jobs, so it was only fair to tell them.” Liam stated stepping further into Zayn’s office.  
Zayn laughed loudly. “That’s not going to happen. You can try and scare them all you want, but you aren’t taking my company.”

“You see,” Liam said, sitting down in one of the leather chairs facing Zayn’s impressive desk. “My plan isn’t just to take your company, Zayn. There are plenty of things you have that I would love to call my own, including that pretty little blond.”

Zayn couldn’t help it when his eyes flashed to the picture sitting on his desk. His partner, the blond in question, was laughing as Zayn kissed his check. It was the winter time, so they each were bundled up in hats and scarves, but the blush that came across his adorable husband’s cheeks was not just from the cold. “Threatening to try and take my husband, really? That’s a little low of even you, Payne, don’t you think?”

“What makes you think I haven’t already swept him off his feet?” Liam questioned with that smug smirk on his face. “You go away quite often. There’s plenty of opportunity, and you wouldn’t even notice. I know for a fact that Niall is quite the actor. Have you seen videos of him in high school plays? He was just marvelous.”

No one could really blame Zayn if a sudden anger suddenly came over him then, and no one could blame him if he suddenly slammed his hands on his desk with an impressive thud noise demanding that the other stay away from the boy he had loved since the end of uni. Liam just laughed, and walked out of the room with a curt wave.

Zayn had to go on the rest of the day as if it never happened though. His employees couldn’t see him so emotional. They would become even more paranoid, and he spent an hour in a meeting telling all of them that Payne Telecommunications was going to be getting nowhere near any of them or their assets. It took too much effort than he would have wanted to put into it. He decided then that he needed to hire less paranoid people.

When he drove home was when it all exploded. All he could hear was that arse’s taunts in his head, and they wouldn’t even stop when he got home. He dropped his keys in the bowl by the door, and walked to the kitchen where he knew his lover would most likely be. He studied his house carefully; the art that lined the walls, the impressive décor, all of it was his. He made this possible for him and Niall, him, not that twat, so he would be damned in hell before he would let anyone take it from him.

“Hello, love,” Zayn greeted his ever chipper partner. He was traipsing about in their lovely kitchen cooking dinner for the two. “How was your day?”

Niall smiled when he heard his voice, walking over to give him a quick peck before continuing what he was doing. “It was lovely,” he replied. “Louis and harry say hello. They wish you could have made it to lunch. You should see Darcy and Danny though. They are both getting so big. Hard to believe the two only adopted them last year. How was your day?”  
He couldn’t help it then. It just fell from his mouth before he could stop it. “Do you know Liam Payne?” He blurted out.

“Liam Payne?” Niall looked up from where he was mixing up some concoction. Zayn nodded sharply, leaning against the counter near the Irish lad. “Yeah, we knew each other back in high school actually.”

“Do you still talk to him?” Zayn continued.

“He left me a message a few weeks ago, but I haven’t gotten back to him yet. Other than that, the last time we talked was graduation before uni.” Niall said.

“Haven’t gotten back to him, eh?” He pestered.

“No,” Niall shook his head. “Why? Did you meet him or something?”

“Something like that,” Zayn muttered under his breath.

Niall looked up from the food he was making. He took in his stressed husband’s features; the hunched shoulders, dark circles under his eyes, the way his fingers tightly gripped the counter behind him, even how his feet were firmly planted onto the floor. “Is everything all right, love?”

“Of course,” Zayn replied. “Why wouldn’t there be?”

“You just seem sort of tense is all.” Niall commented walking in front of him. He placed his hands on his shoulders, feeling the stress in them. He pecked at Zayn’s lips until he became more responsive, moving his lips slowly against the other’s. His hands moved to tangle themselves in Zayn’s dark hair, as tan hands moved from the counter to touch the pale skin under the other’s shirt. Niall continued to kiss him at a lazy pace until he could fell some of the edge fall from his body. He pulled away a while after keeping their foreheads touching. “How about you go take a shower, and when you come down dinner will be ready. Then we can cuddle on the couch and watch some really bad tellie, yeah?”

“Would rather you take a shower with me,” Zayn muttered and made no effort to move from where he was pressed against Niall.

“Maybe if you’re good, we can find a reason to take another shower together tonight.” Niall smirked as he pulled himself away.

Zayn groaned as he made his way from the kitchen. “Tease,” he mumbled. He yelped when he felt a towel hit his ass only to see a triumphant looking Irish bloke staring back at him with a shit eating grin. Yeah, he’ll be stone cold dead before Payne could take any of this away from him.


End file.
